


I've got the feeling you're the right thing after all

by JessX2231



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Date Night, Drive-In, Early Relationship, Episode s04e01 Dead Guy in Room 4, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, Second Date, movie date, post 4x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: Once they arrived at the drive-in, Patrick insisted they get more comfortable in the backseat. He knew there was no way to offer that without sounding suggestive, but he took it all in stride.“And what are we going to do back there that we can’t do here?” David asked.“I don’t know, David,” Patrick said with a telling grin. “Why don’t you join me and we’ll find out?”Or, Patrick takes David on their second date.





	I've got the feeling you're the right thing after all

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wanted to write them ~making out~ for the first time but then of course I got soft about it what else is new!!!
> 
> song title is obvs from my one and only queen carly bae jepsen's "real love"

“Okay,” David said, getting Patrick’s attention and looking up from his phone. “Stevie said _it_ is taken care of.” He shivered and failed his arms like he was trying to rid himself of something foul. “Ugh, but I still don’t know if I want to sleep there tonight _knowing_ what happened.”

Patrick’s heart sped up. He knew David wasn’t trying to get him in bed, but still - if he slept over, they _would_ be in bed together. He didn’t know if he was ready for that quite yet.

David must have read his thoughts clear on his face because he followed up with, “I’ll just ask Stevie if I can crash with her.”

Patrick put his hands on his hips and sighed, but nodded in agreement. “Okay, yeah. I’m sorry -”

“No, no, no,” David replied, resting his elbows on the counter next to the register. “None of that. It’s totally fine.”

Patrick’s mouth tugged up into a smile and he nodded again. “Thanks,” he said quietly. He leaned back against the display table and crossed his arms, simply looking over at David fondly. An overwhelming sense of ease washed over him knowing that he didn’t have to sneak glances anymore. He could openly admire as much as he wanted. 

And he wanted.

“What?” David asked with his mouth curved into a half smile, the dimple on his left cheek positively torturing Patrick’s resolve.

Patrick shook his head. “I know I’m going to regret saying this, but…” He looked at the floor, then back up to David, taking a mental image that he knew he’d be scanning his memory for later that night as he processed the day. He tilted his head just slightly and said, “You’re very cute.”

David’s response was something between a scoff and a laugh. “And why would you regret that?” 

Patrick walked forward and put his hands deep into his pockets. He shrugged and said, “Oh, you know. Wouldn’t want you getting a big head about it.” 

“Hm,” David responded, pushing himself back up to stand and keeping his hands anchored on the counter as he leaned a bit forward toward Patrick. “You say that as if I don’t already have a big head about it.”

Patrick met him across the counter, their eyes teasing one another as they moved closer. Patrick stretched the moment as long as he could, holding David gaze until he saw his eyes flicker down to his lips. Which is when Patrick leaned in even further, but at the last moment, dodged to the right and leaned over the counter to grab the spray bottle of window cleaner. 

“Time to lock up,” he whispered, winked, and then grabbed the rest of the cleaning supplies and carried them back to the stockroom.

“Mkay, remember those regrets I asked you about earlier? I think _I_ have some now.”

“Noted,” Patrick replied. He couldn’t help himself. David made it so easy. 

He sighed and said, “The least you could do after the traumatic day I’ve had is give me a ride back to the motel.”

“Actually,” Patrick replied, “the least I could do is drive _myself_ home.”

David just rolled his eyes. “You’re on thin ice, Brewer.”

“Okay,” Patrick relented, giving him a break. “Then let me ask you something before I fall too far behind.” 

David was distracted by packing up for the day, so he wasn’t looking at Patrick when he replied, “What’s that?”

Patrick joined him and took over the task of closing the zipper on his work bag. When David looked up, his expression had softened. 

“I know things are a little crazy today,” Patrick said, “but tomorrow night, are you free?”

“Considering you and Stevie are the only people I hang out with, and she’s presumably going to be dealing with this situation for the next few days, I think it’s safe to say that yes, I’m free.”

“Good,” Patrick replied. He leaned against the doorframe and asked, “Could I take you out, then?” His heart sped up as he said the words, regardless of the fact they’d already gone through the whole first date thing. 

Which David reminded him by replying, “Technically, didn’t you do that last night?”

“What, is there a limit that I don’t know about?” Patrick teased. “Plus, technically, you didn’t _know_ I was doing that last night.”

“Fine,” David relented. “That’s fair.”

“So, it’s a date?” 

Patrick noticed David’s dimples peeking out again as he replied, “Yeah, it’s a date.”

“Great.” Just as David took a step to leave the stockroom, Patrick moved into his space and lay a halting hand on his forearm. “Just one request.”

David’s face stilled, his deep brown eyes wide as they poured into Patrick’s. “What’s that?”

He took a sneaky look at David’s mouth and then back to meet his eyes. “Don’t invite Stevie.”

“Okay.” David said in a pinched tone, reaching for Patrick’s shoulders and physically moving him out of the doorway. “I’m walking home.” 

Later on, when Patrick was getting ready for bed, he got a text from David:

**Do you have a plan for tomorrow?**

_I have an idea of a plan._

**How cryptic.**

_Don’t worry, it’s a good idea._

**There’s that very sure of yourself attitude from when we first met.**

_I think you find it endearing._

**I can’t find everything about you endearing, Patrick.**

**Too predictable. We have to keep things interesting.**

_Oh, I intend to._

**Good.**

**I’m looking forward to it.**

_Me too._

_:)_

* * *

The next night, David insisted on going back to the motel after work to change for their date instead of leaving directly from the store. Patrick had all intentions of taking that as an opportunity to properly pick him up for a date with a knock on the door and kissing him hello and opening the passenger door for him, but once he pulled up to the motel, David was out the door. His momentary disappointment was overshadowed by the realization that that must have meant David had been awaiting his arrival. Plus, David still leaned over and kissed him hello like it was the most natural thing in the world, so that was okay, too.

Once they arrived at the drive-in, Patrick insisted they get more comfortable in the backseat. He knew there was no way to offer that without sounding suggestive, but he took it all in stride.

“And what are we going to do back there that we can’t do here?” David asked.

“I don’t know, David,” Patrick said with a telling grin. “Why don’t you join me and we’ll find out?”

In the first few weeks of knowing each other, Patrick quickly learned that movies - specifically rom-coms - were a big part of David’s life. He knew that was obviously influenced by his dad being the owner of Rose Video, but the more time he spent with David, the more he would catch his references and learned the particular fondness with which he talked about the memories he attached to certain films. There was one day in the store when David rattled on for nearly twenty minutes about the trajectory of Reese Witherspoon’s career post- _Legally Blonde_. 

Patrick was only able to follow about 40% of what he was saying, but he appreciated his dedication nonetheless. 

He also remembered David offhandedly mentioning there was a drive-in movie theater nearby, and Patrick filed it away before he even knew why he’d want to file it away. 

“This was a good idea,” David told him as the opening credits of _Pretty Woman_ began to play. “I don’t know if I would have pegged you for a Julia Roberts fan.”

“I’d say I’m more of a _you_ fan,” Patrick offered. “And you’ve spoken many times about your love of the Julias.”

“Hm, I’m happy to know you were listening.”

Patrick’s heart swelled; David had no clue how much Patrick was paying attention. His mind was the radio, and when in close enough proximity, it was fully and completely dialed in to David. 

“Speaking of,” David continued, “I’m curious about something.” 

“What’s up?” 

David smirked when he asked, “When did you know you had a crush on me?”

“Crush?” Patrick repeated. “What is this, junior high?”

David didn’t say anything. He just continued to give him a challenging look that he knew all too well had the capacity to make others cower and concede. For Patrick, it pulled him in head first. 

“Honestly, I didn’t know _what_ I was feeling for a while,” he began. “I was...confused, obviously.” He looked down in his lap, his fingers laced together and his thumbs forming a steeple. Then he looked back up to David and said, “I just knew I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” 

David nodded and hummed understandingly. “Mhm, I have been known to have that effect on people.”

Patrick chuckled. “Then we opened the store and things seemed to just fall into place. We’d put so much work into it and I trusted its success. And that made me think about how much I trust you.” 

David put his hand on Patrick’s knee then, like a gentle encouragement, and it felt nice to open himself up to touch. Among the new things Patrick had been learning about himself since moving to Schitt’s Creek, he was discovering the significance of his physicality. Not necessarily in regards to working out, though the hikes he’d been taking to Rattlesnake Point certainly had advantages in that department. But the way he carried himself felt different. The way he regarded himself in other people’s space felt different. He was exploring the freedom in letting his body lead, relieving some of the pressure from the thoughts constantly barraging his mind. 

David was similar in that way, Patrick was learning. Everyone knew when David entered a room; he made sure of it. And that demand for attention extended to the quieter, subtler moments, too. In addition to his penchant for gesticulating while he spoke, Patrick observed the way David interacted with customers and vendors; he would place a settling hand on their arm when he needed to explain something in more detail, or gesture carefully to a piece of jewelry he wanted to compliment. 

His touch was somehow simultaneously purposeful and natural, which captivated Patrick. How could the hand on his knee have felt both easy and exhilarating at the same time? That was the anomaly of David Rose.

“After the soft launch,” Patrick said, bringing himself back to the conversation. “If those lights hadn’t flickered...which wouldn’t have happened if you’d actually called the electrician.” 

“I told you, there’s only so much I can do in a day,” David interjected, without any real heat behind it. 

“Right,” Patrick replied around a laugh. “But that moment - that was the first time I really let myself think ‘I could kiss him. I should kiss him.’ And then...well, obviously it didn’t happen and I just thought, _shit_.”

“And then I quelled all your doubts two nights ago.”

“I mean, yeah, basically. I told you I almost chickened out.”

“Well, it was the least I could do for accidentally inviting Stevie on our first date.”

Patrick shrugged and nudged David’s shoulder. “It worked out okay, I think.”

David nodded, and before Patrick lost his nerve again, he reached over to hold David’s hand in both of his. 

“Actually,” Patrick began. “I wanted to tell you how grateful I was that you didn’t freak out when I told you I’d never kissed a guy before.”

When he lifted his gaze from their intertwined hands to meet David’s eyes, he saw that there was a touch of sadness in them. “Well, that would be a shitty thing to do,” he said plainly.

“I know, and it’s not like I expected you... - I didn’t know _what_ to expect, but I felt like it was important to tell you.”

David’s face got softer at their particular turn in the conversation. “You don’t have to - ” He paused and then started over with a short shake of his head. “It’s okay if you’re not sure yet.”

“Oh, no, I’m gay,” Patrick quickly followed up, and the moment the words were out of his mouth, there was a sudden stirring in his chest; a flicker of energy that he couldn’t quite put his finger on but knew he wanted to chase. He let out a heavy breath and crossed his arms. “Haven’t said out loud that yet.”

David smiled at him. “It gets easier every time.”

Patrick didn’t know much about David’s coming out experience, but he remembered shamelessly consulting Google when he learned about his past relationship with Stevie. She had mentioned it offhandedly when David was in the stockroom, out of earshot, and Patrick didn’t know how to ask more about it without being inappropriate.

It was hard not to fall into an Internet vortex when he discovered exactly who David was and how much attention the Rose family received from the media. But he kept his search for that particular question short; he found out that David identified as pansexual from a profile in _Cosmopolitan_ from years ago when he owned his art gallery in New York. It was mentioned in passing to supplement the deep dive into his relationship history, and for reasons he couldn’t yet identify, Patrick felt wrong about reading it. It felt like an invasion of privacy, regardless of the fact that plenty of readers around the world knew more about his business partner than he did. 

He resolved that they’d have plenty of time to talk about that another time. 

“So what about you?” he asked. And before David could continue with an answer about what Patrick knew he thought he’d been asking, he followed up with, “When did you know you had a crush on me?”

“Huh, interesting,” David said. “I don’t remember saying I did?” 

“Ah, good to know,” Patrick replied. “In that case, can we wrap this up? I have another date in half an hour with the other guy I started a business with.”

David looked down at his lap with a smile and shook his head. “Well. If you were to ask Alexis, she’d tell you it was when you brought the business license. Basically she figured since you didn’t flirt back with her, you must be gay.”

Patrick couldn’t help but laugh at that. “She wasn’t wrong.”

“I know.” He rolled his eyes. “And I hate that.” He took another pause and then said, “Stevie would tell you it was after the whole lice situation. She thought it was weird that I wouldn’t take you up on your offer to crash at your place, and I told her it would be weird if I _did_. Which she said was telling and I guess she was kinda right, but still. I don’t know.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “Honestly? I don’t know if I could pinpoint one moment. I think for a while I was trying to convince myself it wasn’t a good idea. Maybe because of the business, but also because...well, I told you yesterday. This feels different. With everything being so unfamiliar, it was hard to piece it together.” Patrick noticed him twisting the rings around his fingers, which he’d only witnessed a handful of times before; he couldn’t quite lock down if it was caused by nerves or if it was just a habit, but he made a mental note to keep an eye out. “Then I saw that frame you picked out and it all made sense.”

“Wow,” Patrick said, with a chuckle. “I should have known tasteful home decor was the way to your heart.”

Even though he was the one who had said them, Patrick felt himself tense up at the words. He shouldn’t have been talking about David’s heart so flippantly as if he had already earned a spot there. It was too big of a declaration. 

But then, just as easily as he did two nights ago, David slowly leaned forward, waiting for Patrick to do the same before closing the distance between them. He felt David’s hand on his forearm before sliding down and threading their fingers together. The cold metal of David’s silver rings pressed against his palm and he was startled by how intimate it felt. It was just holding hands. It was just a few pieces of jewelry. But he was quickly learning that nothing was _just_ when it was with David _._

David pulled back and kept his eyes closed for an extra second before meeting Patrick’s gaze. “I’m really glad I can do that now,” he said.

Once Patrick looked down at David’s mouth, he couldn’t focus on anything else. “Me too.”

He leaned back in, but when their lips met, Patrick could tell David was hesitant. He definitely wasn’t complaining about his kisses - he couldn’t believe how long he’d gone without knowing what a kiss should _really_ feel like - but each time, just as things would begin to get deeper, he would pull away and start again from the beginning. It was careful, but after all the time they’d spent dancing around their feelings, Patrick wanted to close the door on careful. 

“David,” Patrick said in the space between them. “I’m not going to break.”

David’s eyebrows knitted together. “Huh?”

Patrick smiled and carefully considered his words. “You can…” He felt the subtle heat that rushed to his cheeks and hoped it was dark enough in the car that David didn’t notice. “You can kiss me. Really kiss me. I won’t break.”

David squinted his eyes, looking at Patrick skeptically. “Okay. It’s just that yesterday you said this was a lot to process and you needed to take things slower, so I didn’t want to…” David shook his head. “I thought - ” 

“I know,” Patrick said, his hand finding David’s knee and giving it a gentle squeeze. “And I appreciate that. But…” He took a moment to collect his thoughts. He didn’t want their to be any more doubts between them, so he figured he should be as honest as possible. “If I haven’t been clear enough, this,” he said, bringing attention to their closeness, “I’m sure about this. I might be processing why it’s taken me so long, or what comes later. But right now, this...we should definitely continue this.”

“Okay. So just to be clear,” David continued, “your comfort level is slower than a sleepover, but yes to making out in the back of your car?”

“I took you to a drive-in movie, David.” His eyes flickered over to the screen that neither of them had been paying any attention to. “If I’d wanted to just watch the movie, we could have done that at your place. Or mine.” Patrick pressed his lips to the corner of David’s mouth. “I’ve also seen this movie before.”

David’s face was mere inches from his. He released a quiet laugh and said, “God, this really _is_ junior high.”

A laugh escaped Patrick’s lips as well, their noses brushing slightly before Patrick tilted his head and kissed him again. He immediately sensed more confidence from David. The thrill went directly to the pit of his stomach.

Patrick had imagined what it would be like to kiss David for a while now. He didn’t know if it would ever actually happen, so his mind was still working to adjust. They were friends, they were _business partners_ , and whatever else their relationship was evolving into, it was brand new and unfamiliar. Patrick thought that he probably should have felt a little more self conscious. But things had already shifted since the night of David’s birthday. Their flirty behavior didn’t need to be decoded and they didn’t have to overthink subtle touches. There was a freedom to that which Patrick likened to fumbling with a ring of keys until finally sliding the correct one into the lock, turning it, and hearing the satisfying pop as it opened.

In between kisses, David got Patrick’s attention with a hand on his bicep, his thumb stroking the material of his pale purple button down, and whispered, “You’ll stop me if something’s too much?” 

“Mhm, sure,” he replied, although he was already pressing another needy kiss against David’s lips.

But David pulled away far too quickly. His hand traveled up to Patrick’s shoulder and then down his chest. Patrick could feel the small huffs of David’s breath against his cheek. 

He held onto the hand that David had settled on his chest. “What is it?” he asked, shifting his gaze to meet David’s eyes.

After pressing a kiss to Patrick’s temple, David delivered one of his signature half smiles and said in a breathy voice, “You’re gorgeous.”

Patrick couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Hardly,” he said. It wasn’t meant to be self deprecating, but rather a fact; he couldn’t remember a time when anyone in his life had used that word to describe him, or anything remotely close.

“Shh,” David commanded, his lips skimming Patrick’s cheek and then finding their way down to his ear. “Let me be sincere for a minute.”

Patrick sighed contently, leaning back against the headrest and letting David continue. He felt David’s lips just below his ear, soft but sure. It wasn’t hesitant like before. David knew exactly what he was doing.

“Now, don’t go getting a big head about this,” David began, and Patrick openly welcomed his jest. He could feel the curve of David’s mouth tilting up in a smile, too, which was enough to make him feel a delightful wave of comfort flow throughout his body. “But I think you’re one of the sweetest people I’ve ever known.”

It was as if David was speaking the words directly into his skin, where they would seep in and collectively gather in the area around his heart, knocking gently to come inside. Patrick gladly opened the door.

“High praise,” Patrick said, doing his best to keep his voice even, “from someone who probably knows more people than I could even imagine.”

David flashed him a grin. “Exactly.”

Patrick finally let go of David’s ring-clad hand in favor of reaching up to hold his face and guide their lips back together. When he really sunk into it, so much began to register. The stubble he felt under his hands and lips. The neatly trimmed hairs on his own chin scratching against David’s. The hard line of his jaw. The smell of his cologne. It felt so good to be kissing a _man_. It was enough to make his head dizzy, in the best way.

Patrick felt David’s hand gripping his shirt, balling up the material at his waist and gently tugging. He was surprised by his own reaction of wanting to be even closer, and without taking a second to think about it, he guided David to sit further back so he could essentially climb into his lap.

They didn’t break the kiss as they rearranged themselves in the backseat. Patrick’s legs straddled David on the seat, but he did make sure to prop himself more towards his knees so that their hips remained a safe distance apart. He felt like that was a good boundary to have, for now.

David’s hands were splayed on his lower back, holding him steady until he decided to drag his hands down the outer seams of Patrick’s jeans along his thighs. It wasn’t hinting or asking; it was settling. Patrick felt respected and cared for in such a minutely innocent way; he wanted to make David feel that way, too. 

One of his hands settled easily on David’s collarbone while he leaned further down and started kissing the spot where David’s jaw met his neck. He took his time, getting steady encouragement from David’s tightened grip on his waist and the quick breaths that reached his ear. 

After a while of open-mouthed kisses - and maybe the slightest bit of tongue and teeth in response to the addicting sounds David was making - David said, “You know if you keep doing that, it’s going to leave a mark.”

His words caused Patrick’s entire face to flush, worried he’d already done something wrong. “Oh, sorry.”

David shook with pleasant laughter. “That’s okay,” he said, finding Patrick’s hand and threading their fingers together again. He was beginning to really love how that simple gesture instantly centered and calmed him. David placed a gentle kiss to his lips and murmured, “Soon,” before diving back in for something more heated.

Patrick couldn’t remember the last time he’d made out with someone and felt so _much_. Rachel flashed into his mind for a split second, but she was gone just as quickly. He had successfully closed that chapter of his life and now, with David, he felt like he was finally moving on to something new, something way more real than he’d ever experienced before. There was no reason for anything from his past to interrupt that. 

At one point, David teased his tongue into Patrick’s mouth, just tentatively brushing it past his lips. Patrick welcomed it eagerly. He rested both of his hands on David’s chest, careful not to grab the material of his sweater because he could only imagine how expensive David’s clothes were. He anchored himself as he allowed his tongue to meet David’s more purposefully, eliciting a needy sound from Patrick that was so foreign to him, for a moment he wasn’t positive he was the one who made it. But it didn’t really matter.

“Mhm,” David hummed and nodded into their next kiss, his tongue more confident as it stroked against Patrick’s again. One of David’s hands traveled from his waist around to his back to trace his spine, while the other found its way into his hair. 

When David moaned and sucked on Patrick’s tongue, he thought he was going to explode. 

He felt his hips buck forward, and even though they still didn’t make any contact with David’s, it was enough to knock him out of the moment. One of Patrick’s hands reached for the head-rest to steady himself, and he pulled away from the kiss, both of them left panting in the space between them.

“Fuck,” David breathed around a smile, reaching up to stroke his thumb against Patrick’s jaw. “Sorry.”

Patrick tried his best to get his breath to even out before huffing a laugh and answering, “I’m not.”

Patrick expected there to be a weird, heavy tension lingering, but it was completely the opposite. They seemed to both be on the same page without needing to perfectly articulate it. Even though he was unmistakably hard and could only assume David was too, it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. 

Patrick adjusted himself - his ass still perched on David’s knees - and winced at the tightness of his jeans. Okay, maybe a little uncomfortable. 

“I’m just gonna…” Patrick trailed off, risking a glance down to his lap and meeting David’s understanding gaze before relocating to the seat beside him. David laughed and thankfully pretended to look distracted elsewhere as Patrick pressed the heel of his hand to the bulge in his jeans, trying his best to find a fraction of relief. It didn’t really make a difference, but it was a lot easier to breathe and take his mind elsewhere when he no longer had David’s tongue in his mouth.

Patrick released a huge breath and ran one of his hands through his hair. He felt a brief flash of regret that he hadn’t taken opportunity to sink his hands into David’s gorgeous hair, but he figured it was probably for the best. Either because David wouldn’t be a fan of someone messing up his hair, or simply because that would be something he could look forward to doing soon. 

David smiled when he looked over at Patrick and brought a hand to his shoulder. He rubbed it affectionately and said, “How are you doing?”

Patrick’s cheeks ached from smiling so much. It was a painful cliche, but it was true. Especially considering how busy his mouth had just been. 

“Pretty good,” he finally replied evenly.

“ _Pretty good,_ ” David repeated, his voice carrying a lilt of incredulousness. He leaned his head back against the seat, looked up, and covered his face with his hands. “Patrick Brewer, I swear to god.”

With a full laugh, Patrick scooted closer so that their legs were pressed together. He knocked David’s knee with his own and reached to pull his hands away from his face. “Can’t let that head of yours get too big.”

David shook his head and dropped it onto Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick rubbed his back and dropped a kiss to the top of his head. God, how had he lived nearly thirty years without knowing David Rose?

They lay there for a while, catching their breath and eventually settling to watch the end of the movie. David twisted around so that his head remained nestled on Patrick’s shoulder and his hand rested on his stomach. Patrick wrapped his arm around David and ran a soothing hand up and down his arm. It was a perfect fit. Easy. 

“Hey, Patrick?” David said quietly, distractedly tapping his pointer finger against one of the buttons on Patrick’s shirt. 

He delighted in the way David said his name. Like it was precious. Like he was the only person in the world called Patrick. He hoped that wasn’t something he’d get used to. 

“Yes, dear?”

He’d meant for the endearment to sound like more of a joke. So much of their relationship was the easy game they played with one another, challenging and smart in a way very few others could keep up with. Patrick wasn’t sure if he would ever use that particular term seriously; it had more of teasing “Honey, I’m home” vibe that he could also imagine using at the store at some point to make David roll his eyes. But after saying it, he realized it may not have come across the way he’d intended. 

Then he looked down and delivered the smirk that was always meant especially for David, and somehow the man in his arms understood the exact trajectory of his mind, earning him a smile hidden through lips pressed together and a shake of his head. 

Even so, David leaned up to kiss him, and when he pulled away he said, “This was fun. But please tell me this date also involves food.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, pals! i'm also jessx2231 on tumblr


End file.
